


There's First Times For Everything

by JaneDoe876



Series: Storms Of Passion [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Childhood Memories, Complete, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a long night, finds Loki asleep in Thor's arms while he thinks about all the firsts they had</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's First Times For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 50th fic, suppose it's a big deal I don't know. Anyways, thank you all for making me feel at home here and a little less nervous one fic at a time. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Seeing as I was asked very nicely might I add I'm going to put my recent married shot fics in a series and will be writting another series of married one shots that go along with these :) You don't have to read these first to understand the others I will be writting as I like to write them so they can be read in any order you wish.

The curtains were billowing in a gentle gate, as a cool breeze came in through the open windows of their bed chambers. It was early morning as Thor watched the sun light dance across Loki's sleeping form.

Thor gradually caressed Loki's hair, letting his fingers roam freely. Loki looked so peaceful dark hair sprawled unevenly on Thor's chest, eyes closed chest going up and down in a slow steady rhythm.

Thor smiled as Loki stirred slightly in his sleep nuzzling closer to him. It had been a long night for them previously and Loki was so tired. Thor didn't realize just how much till they both retired to their chambers after the long feast.

Thor let his mind drift to all the firsts they shared together. He remembered their first kiss as if it just happened yesterday.

It was a very vivid memory one that he looked back on fondly. It was when they were teenagers; still exploring what it was they were feeling towards each other.

He remembers so vividly; that they were sitting in Loki's room talking about what it would be like to kiss someone. Thor always imagined that his first kiss would be filled with fire-works, thunder and lightning something that would be so full of life.

Loki on the other hand, didn't really think about it. He was so focused on other things that it didn't interest him that much. "Come now, you must've imagined something" Thor remembers asking Loki at the time.

"I don't think about it, besides how I would I even know that I'm doing it correctly?" Loki asked him. It was then that Thor suggested they practice. Loki was skeptical, after all there's some things you don't practice kissing was one of them.

 

"You don't practice these things brother, you do them" Loki told Thor at the time. Thor remembered how somewhat awkwardly he wrapped his arms around Loki's waist.

Loki was visibly nervous though he tried to hide it, as he let his hands glide up Thor's back placing them just below his shoulder blades. There was a strange kind of silence in the air as if one of them was supposed to say, "Well now what?" or "You first, no you first, no wait… on the count of 3".

Loki chuckled lightly if there was any way he didn't imagine his first kiss, it was this. Thor let his eyes study Loki's briefly as if he was assessing what to do next, then very hesitantly he leaned forward.

Loki did likewise very gradually and a bit awkwardly. They were now inches away from each other's lips; Loki took a deep breath trying to relax himself.

Thor recalled almost suggesting that he could picture he was someone else to ease his mind, though no attempt was made to voice this out loud.

Then it occurred oh so gradually, at first it was just a brief touch of pale lips against tanned and then it became a tender kiss.

Thor may have imagined fireworks and a big production nevertheless this was perfect. It was the most intimate kiss they ever shared and it wouldn't be the last.

He was now smiling to himself thinking that after that kiss, they both looked around the room stunned as if they weren't sure that it actually happened.

They spent some weeks afterwards kissing over and over. It was magical, simply magical. He then thought back to the first time they said I love you.

This was after Thor thought they would never see one another again. They had started to rebuild their relationship from the ground up, everything seemed like it was for the first time. Every smile they gave each other, every touch everything just felt new.

Thor remembered how when they first made love Loki almost accidently elbowed him, it would've made him chuckle if only he wasn't busy trying to save the moment.

Loki smiled at him apologizing, not that he needed to as Thor explained to him at the time. If there was one thing that Loki did imagine it was his first "I love you". The way he would say it and where he would say it.

He knew when it would happen to, everything to the last detail. Maybe he should've learned by now that things don't always go as planned, that life is full of surprises.

The first time they ever said I love you; was Thor's birthday Loki didn't really feel comfortable attending as he didn't like to be around so many people.

Thor somehow sensed this; Loki seemed much more distant than usual that night. He could see it now; the memory was alive dancing in front of him.

 There he was walking over to Loki wondering what was wrong. "Are you not enjoying yourself?" he asked. "I need air, all these people are too much I…expected allot less" Loki replied.

"How much is allot less?" Thor inquired. "Just the two of us since I don't plan on telling them all that I love you" Loki didn't even register that the words flew out of his mouth that quick.

When he did however he felt mortified this was not part of the plan, he was about to leave when Thor stopped him. "I do not understand why you are mortified, I suspect you know that I feel same do you not?" Thor asked.

"Thor I….this isn't like when we were younger just figuring these things out, this is….it's…..I love you more than a brother I…..oh never mind, never mind! I know I am not your ac…." His words were cut off by a deep kiss. Loki moaned tenderly into the kiss as Thor held him tightly.  

Once they broke for air he caressed Loki's cheek. "Loki, I love you as more than a brother as well, I love you as my lover, my consort, my hopefully one day husband" Thor said a bit shyly which was unlike him.

Loki was surprised, "After all we've been through you would want to marry me?" he asked. "With all my heart" Thor said as they kissed again.

He remembered how some time later when he did ask Loki to marry him, he almost fumbled over his words that's how nervous he was.

Which they both found a bit amusing, here he was mighty warrior defender of all having trouble forming words. Thor chuckled to himself as he felt Loki waking up. His eyes fluttering open with a sleepy smile.

"Good morrow" Loki said with a sleepy voice. "Good morrow" Thor replied softly. "You look as if your mind was elsewhere, was it a good place?" Loki asked. "The best place, I could ever be" Thor replied smoothly. "I'm glad" Loki said as they kissed good morning.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
